


It Matters.

by Luckycomet09



Series: The 'S' Stands For... [1]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Reunions, Gen, Lost Time, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckycomet09/pseuds/Luckycomet09
Summary: Kara meets her cousin.She's 24 years late.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kara Zor-El
Series: The 'S' Stands For... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768060
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	It Matters.

When her pod landed and a strong arm reached to help her out, she knew she had failed the last task given to her. 

Even in that brief moment, when her bare feet touched the softness of what she’d later find out to be _grass_ , in that moment when both the metal spirals of Krypton still reflected the red of their burning sun and 24 years passed, Kara knew that the being in front of her was her cousin. How could she not? His familiar blue eyes, the curly dark locks of his hair, the House of El symbol on his chest that curved like the rivers once did through Argo City - he looked exactly like Uncle Jor-El. And when she could finally bring herself to meet his gaze, his smile, his smile looked just like Aunt Lara’s.

He looked like family. He _was_ family. The last of–

She watched as he crossed his arms then uncrossed them, shuffled from foot to foot before opening his mouth and saying nothing. His mouth closed again and she briefly wondered if her hearing had been affected during her journey through space. But that couldn’t be correct because other sounds filtered in easily - the whisper of the wind, the cracking of the ground, and the singing. Kara couldn’t help but look and follow the winged creatures that sung as they moved through the air. It was beautiful – the backdrop of a young yellow sun against the blue sky, and the three creatures who went to and fro, weaving up and down around each other. Her toes curled into the soft soil and she wondered if she could join them; she had been in that pod for too long – protected, encased – and those creatures looked _free_.

A hand fell gently yet firmly on her shoulder, and she blinked when she felt her feet land back on the ground. When had she–?

“Who are you?” 

Kara turned sharply at the voice. It was… unfamiliar. The tone was deep, calming, and yet it came out choppy, unrhythmic. She didn’t–

“Do you understand me?”

She felt the urge to step back. He looked familiar, he wore the colors of their clan, he had the sigil of their house displayed proudly, but something was wrong. He didn’t–

“You don’t speak English do you?” The male paused to give her a crooked smile. “Of course not.” She froze when he lowered to a kneeling position in front of her. His free hand came forward, and a lone finger traced the symbol her mom had produced on all her clothes. “Kelex told me the pod was Kryptonian, and since this designates a person belonging to the House of El, that means _you’re family_.”

Tears sprung to Kara’s eyes. She didn’t understand most of what he said, and the choppy, unrhythmic accent carried over when he shifted languages, but… “ _I’m sorry I took so long_ ,” she apologized. “ _I meant to get here sooner._ ”

She wasn’t brave enough to keep contact with the bright eyes, especially in the wake of silence her words brought. She expected, welcomed even, the inevitable shout of anger because she hadn’t been there for him like she should have; so she couldn’t help widening her eyes when he only brushed his thumb softly across her cheek instead.

“ _Y_ _ou’re here now_ ,” he shared calmly as more tears rushed down her face. Slowly enough that she could watch the movement, he wrapped his arms tight around her body and pulled her in close so her head tucked comfortably against one of his shoulders. “ _That’s all that matters._ ” 

She wanted to believe him. 

_You’re here now._

When he introduced himself as Clark Kent instead of Kal-El, when he flew her and her pod to a Kryptonian ship encased by miles of ice and she was reminded that Krypton no longer existed, when he left her with Kelex so he could help with a situation in a place he called China – she wanted to believe him. 

_That’s all that matters._

But how could she, when she failed so completely; when everything, including her cousin, was just so _alien_. 


End file.
